The Shy Voice
by Bunny-Chaaan
Summary: Everybody has secrets right? Rin Kagene has an amazing singing voice but is too shy to show it. What happens when she's forced to work on a project that involves singing with the famous cocky irritating guy she hates, Len Kagamine? Will the pair fall in love, or will someone manage to make new feelings emerge?
1. Chapter 1

Everybody has secrets right? Rin Kagene has an amazing singing voice but is too shy to show it. What happens when she's forced to work on a project that involves singing with the famous cocky irritating guy she hates, Len Kagamine? Will the pair fall in love, or will someone manage to make new feelings emerge?

* * *

Yaay!~ I'm so excited for my first fanfic :D Please go easy on me! *_*

Hope You Enjoy!~

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vocaloid why would I still be writing a fanfiction about them when I could just make it happen!? Because I would SO do that. Just...just, no.

* * *

~ Rin's P.O.V ~

"_...and they both lived happily ever after." A mother said to a little girl about five years old. _

"_Ne, ne, mommy?" asked the girl sitting on her mother's lap excitedly._

"_What is it, honey?" replied the mother kindly. "Will I get to marry a prince too?" _

"_Of course you will. But, you know, your prince doesn't have to be royal to be the one that will sweep you of your feet." The little girl just stared at her mother with a confused look. _

"_You'll understand when your older." _

_._

_._

_._

"ng..."

"ing..."

"RING!"

My alarm clock went off. I was just about to doze off again then it hit me. Literally. It ended up falling from the shelf above me and hit my head...HARD.

"Itaaai..." I groaned as I groggily got out of my warm, soft, comfy bed, and took a quick shower. After that, I put on my school uniform which consisted of a navy blue skirt, a white blouse paired with a blue ribbon, signifying the color of the year of my class. I then started brushing my still slightly wet honey blonde hair, after that, I rushed to the vanity mirror hooked on to my bathroom wall, contented with te result of my hair.

I smiled to myself as I put on my four favourite white clips; two on each side, and tied my signature white bow on top of my head. I skidded to my white work desk and grabbed my homework folder, then shoved it into my school bag together with my orange-colored cat cloth pencil case. I left my room and slid down the stairs to the living room like the boss that I am, only to have a slightly pissed off lawyer-mother awaiting for me down the stairs.

"Rin Kagene, go back up the stairs and come down like a proper lady!" She said impatiently.

_Well looks someone isn't winning a case..._

I sighed and went back up the stairs as she instructed, but did the same, thing, but this time, with my legs crossed and my hands in a vogue position.

My mother smiled slightly and let out a small laugh, "That's my girl. My weird, strange girl."

"The one and only, mother." I smirked as I skipped towards the kitchen to grab a glorious Orange from on top of the counter.

While I started peeling my Orange, my pretty mom, SeeU Kagene, shook her head, still smiling, and chuckled, starting to re-focus on her paperwork.

"You're a weird, weird child, Rin." She said, not looking up from her forms.

"You raised me." I said, chomping off a piece of my Orange.

A few chuckles later, I went over to the T.V. and turned it on. After surfing channels for an impressive five minutes, I settled on a re-run of one of my favourites— Tora Dora.

My mom raised her eyebrow and looked over to where I was. "Uh, Honey, don't you have somewhere to be?" she questioned.

Oh yeah...there.

I groaned and grabbed my already ready school bag and went out the door. Without checking the time, as usual.

While walking to school, I was watching the beautiful fall-colored leaves and then— OH SHIT, I FORGOT MY MUSIC.

How doth one forget thy music?

Well, I don't know so stop asking me.

I ran back home, much to my mother's questioning, ran up to my room and grabbed my ipod and earphones then ran back out, much again to my mother's questioning.

Everything was so smooth, and peaceful, walking under the beautiful Sakura trees. Then I checked my favourite brown watch on my wrist and basically dropped dead.

"SHIT, I'M LATE!" I yelled on to the quiet serene street, braking out into a sprint. Running all the five blocks to my school.

After running towards my school, I saw the shadows of my friends— Miku, Rinto, Mikou, Luka, Gakupo, Gumo, Piko, and Miki.

"I...I...Ohayou, M-Minna.." I said, holding my knees and panting like a goat.

Wait, can goats pant? Because I think that goats pant.

I heard Miku giggle and say, "Well, dearest Rinny, care to explain why you're running to school this early in the morning?" with a smirk.

What?

I heard Luka stifle a laugh with Gumo following suit.

"Wait...what time is it, maybe?" I said, that naive ':3' expression moving into my face as I asked.

I looked up to see both Miku and Rinto with smirks on their faces.

_Oh, great...don't tell me that I managed to do it again..._

"Rin-chan, we're finally in highschool, so..." Rinto started, putting his hands on my small shoulders.

"So, would PLEASE learn how to read your clock? This has been happening since elementary, you'd think you'd would've learned how to by now." He said, facepalming while the others laughed.

"Well, I thought my ipod touch said eight!" I yelled in my defence, flailing my arms in the process.

"Sure, yeah, fine Rin, keep telling yourself that." He shook his head as we all went into Yamaha high, deciding to wait inside for another _friend _of ours.

"But it's true!" I countered, and the debate went on for a good ten minutes, until Mikou sweatdropped and asked, "H-hey, does anyone know where Gumi is?"

And boom. Just like that, Gumi suddenly decided to show up. Whoa, mind blown right there.

"GUMI'S BACK BITCHES!" She yelled.

_And I still wonder up to this point why no one minds this..._

"Ohayou..." We all said, most of us sweatdropping at boldness of the petite green-haired girl.

"OHAYOU!" She practically yelled.

After a few minutes of silence, Gumi said, "Well..?" expectantly.

"Well what?" Luka asked in a calm tone, raising a pink eyebrow at the greenette.

"What the hell are we all doing here staring at each other? Let's go check the class rosters!" She flailed her arms and started running over to the billboard where the class rosters were posted.

Luka, Rinto, and I exchanged sceptical looks before the rest of us followed her. As we all reached the class rosters, Gumi let out a fangirly squeal before moving so that the rest of us could see.

After we all realized where we were all placed, I dropped my school bag and looked up at the giant class roster in front of me in pure shock.

"W-We're all in the same class...?" Luka managed to blurt out, regaining her composure before the rest of us.

After we all regained our composure, Gumi squealed once more and pushed us all towards our classroom.

"All right, this can't be real, who rigged this?!" Mikou squinted at Gumi when we managed to stop her from pushing us.

"What?! There's nothing wrong with that! I don't hear complains!" Gumi said defensively.

_I wonder how she managed to pull that one off..._

After we all got to our classroom, a beautiful white-haired girl with red, blood-shot eyes entered. Which was probably our teacher considering the fact that she marched right over to the wooden desk at the front of the room and started writing on the blackboard.

I went straight to the middle column, taking a seat beside the massive window covering one side. Mikou took a seat beside me, and Rinto took a seat beside him, with Miku at my back. Luka and Gumi decided to take seats in front, much to Luka's pleasure and Gumi's displeasure. Gakupo and Gumo decided to be the stalkers that they are and decided to take seats next to Gumi and Luka. While Piko and Miki being the cute shy ones, decided to sit near the middle, just before Mikou, Rinto, and I.

"Hello, class. I'm Mrs. Sakine. Your homeroom teacher this year." She said in a stern voice.

"Before we start, I guess we should start with self-introductions." She nodded to Luka for her to start. Luka smiled politely at the teacher and stood up from her chair, starting to speak.

"I'm Luka Megurine, I like Tuna, singing, and you can count on me if you ever need some help. I consider myself to be a very responsible person." She smiled, tucking a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear, a strange calming aura around her. Which made most of the boys in class blush for some reason, and making Gakupo glare daggers at everyone. Nice one, Gaku. Totally not coming off as a male yandere.

"MY TURN!" Gumi yelled excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Gumi Megpoid! I love carrots, singing, manga, and yes, I always wear these red goggles around my head so get used to it." She said, chuckling almost cutely, making some boy's noses bleed, and Gumo flinging them with rubber bands.

"I have nothing else to say, so Gaku, dearest, YOUR TURN!~" Gumi added, others sweatdropping considering the fact that he was _behind _Luka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, Gumi—"

"No, I don't mind, it's okay. I like this girl's gumption." Mrs. Sakine smirked, the rest of our class sweatdropping. Oh God, it's just eight in the morning and we've been facepalming this much? Um, I don't think this is supposed to...uh.

"Uh, Okay then...I'm Gakupo, I have a slight Eggplant obsession, and one more thing..." He said moving nearer to Luka and putting a hand over her shoulders, making her blush.

"Luka. Is. MINE." He said, glaring at the boys who blushed earlier.

"S-Shut up! Who told you that?!" Luka exclaimed, slapping poor Gaku's hand away.

_You know, I don't really feel all that bad for him...this time. _

After they both calmed down, for some odd reason, Gumo went for the intro thing next, "U-Uh, I'm Gumo, I don't have really that much to say so...um okay, I guess..." Gumo trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, obviously making the other girls squeal and blush, also making Gumi gain a scary aura around her.

_Okay, I'm kinda sensing a pattern here..._

After Miki and Piko's shy introduction, it was my turn. I pulled at my long sweater's sleeves and stood up, feeling shyer than usual all of the sudden.

"I-I'm Rin K-Kagene. I like Oranges, music in general, and um...bunnies?" I said, a shy smile escaping my lips, hell I even saw boys _blushing_ uh...no. Goodbye. No...just, no.

Bunnies.

Bunnies.

BUNNIES.

WHY DID I SAY BUNNIES?!

A few introductions later, a student caught my eye, so I decided to (for once) pay attention. Shocker.

"Hi, I'm Len Kagamine, I like Bananas, singing, and I don't particularly have anything to say so..."

Bananas? Nevermind, I think he's gay. As attractive as he gets, I think it just disappoints...sad.

"Oh yeah, I'm 100% straight." He winked, most of the girls in class fainting at his said wink. Well, I guess I was wrong. 100% straight, huh?

**-LEN-**

At the start of class, it was the same old boring thing, _introductions._ I wasn't really paying attention until I saw a big white bow on top of a cute blond. I don't really know what compelled me to do it, but I actually _paid attention_. Well, that's new...

"I-I'm Rin K-Kagene. I like Oranges, music in general, and um...bunnies?" She said, a cute shy smile carving her features. Now that I think about it, her lips are really soft and pink an— wait, what am I saying?

Ugh, I must not be feeling well...

* * *

**Hai!~ Bunny-chan here! So...tell me what you think about it comment or PM... this is my first fanfic so I hope you go easy on me *_* **

**Mkay, Baaaai :3 USA-CHAN OUT! PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2

-RIN-

100% straight huh...

Wait, what? Did he just read my mind? Whoa...mind blown right there. Creepy.

"Okay, so let's get on with class..." Mrs. Sakine said, clasping her hands and readying her textbook.

Most of the class groaned. I would've too, but I spaced out the moment she said class.

While looking out of the window, I focused on the Sakura tree's in bloom. I was just about to drift off to sleep when a sharp paper football hit me in the eye.

After grimacing a bit, I glared in the direction where the football came from, only to reveal a smirking Gumi. After having a heated staring contest with her, she finally gave up and gestured for me to read what was on the paper football . I sighed and opened the paper. There, written in the greenette's clean handwriting was a random note by none other than the psycho herself.

_**So, Rinny-poo, I saw you checking out Len awhile ago :3 You like? *wiggles eyebrows at you* **_

My eyes widened at this, and with slightly pink cheeks, I angrily scribbled my response and threw the paper back to her as quietly as I could; aiming for her forehead. Which of course, she caught it just in time. Damn you, Gumi.

_**What the hell?! No! His introduction was just...well 'interesting' okay? Psh, why? You like him? **_

She raised an eyebrow at me to which I responded by completely ignoring the girl and looking back at the window. I heard the paper land back on my table, but this time chose to ignore it.

Bad choice.

She managed to hit me with a hard green eraser, causing me to wince at the pain. Once again, I glared in her direction, to which the greenette gladly returned. I sighed once more and decided to read the damn note before any other brave erasers were thrown.

_**Psh,' interesting' my ass, I saw you looking! So don't deny it, you look like you've found your Romeo! and no, I sure as hell don't like him. **_

I was just about to write my response when the school bell rang, indicating that I was now a free man.

Girl. GIRL.

As everyone got out of class, I skipped like I just got out of a class...oh wait, I did.

As I joyfully skipped, enjoying my freedom, I accidentally rammed into Mr. Straight guy (I kind of maybe forgot his name...What? I said I paid attention, I never said I paid much attention. AHAHAHA, loophole) over by the last desk to freedom...I mean the door.

"S-Sorry!" I said, trying to avoid saying a sarcastic remark of some sort like what I do to someone who I'm close with.

"Yeah, don't worry it's all righ—" Mr. Straight guy started, then stopped when he looked up (down in reality; I'm shorter than him.) at me, then he smirked.

After smriking a smirk like that (What.), I rose a blonde eyebrow at him, motioning him to explain what the hell _that_ was about.

Instead of giving a _normal _smile, he decided to pull out the bewitching card and gave out one of the most seductive smiles I have ever seen. Ever. _**Ever. **_

"Wanna go out?" He asked bluntly.

I tried keeping calm, but my eyes felt like they were bulging out of their sockets. And you cannot blame me because that man is hot. No, I mean that _straight_ man is hot. After debating whether or not to say yes, I managed to read what was behind his slightly alluring smile.

I managed to do that a lot— read what people's attitudes are, I mean.

Playboy. Douchbag. Player.

Nevermind, I take back what I said before, I don't like him anymore.

Woah, in a matter of a subject, I managed to like _and _dislike him...My brain's weird. Extremely. Um.

I managed to give what I hoped was a cold look before saying—as bluntly as he asked the question, mind you— "No."

He looked frazzled for a moment before asking confidently "Really now? I bet you'd reconsider." He asked. What an annoying little—

"What part of 'no' can't you understand?" I snapped, trying my best to look annoyed as I exited the classroom, him irritatingly following me. WHY CAN'T HE JUST USE THE OTHER DOOR AND STOP FOLLOWING M— oh wait...there isn't another door...I should talk to the principal about this...

"Everything." He said cheekily. That little piece of shit.

"Everything? Geez, I thought this was a school for fairly smart people since there was a freaking entrance exam!" I exclaimed as we both approached my locker. Well, last time _I _checked there never was a _we_ in locker...

"Yeah, it is. What exactly is your point and how does that affect your decision?" he asked. THAT LITTLE SON OF A—

"I like people who have a brain. But you don't even know what a 'no' means, so you clearly have a brain to be able to _realize _what it means." I stated harshly; slamming my locker.

"Fine. But I'll make you want to date me. No one can resist _this _face anyway." The piece of shit said, motioning to his face as he over exaggerated the word face. I hate him. So much.

"Oh that was your face? Gee, I thought your neck just threw up and your real face was hidden behind the vomit." I said, throwing in one of those cheesy 'your face' insults.

Mr. Straight guy looked like he was about to retort a comeback when Gumi, being Gumi, ran up to me, screaming my name like the apocalypse started and she needed someone to sacrifice, gaining attention from the innocent (not really) student passer-bys.

"Rinnykins!~ Where the hell have you been?! Everyone else is waiting for you, WE ALL WANT TO EAT SO GET YOUR ASS UP DEM STAIRS." She yelled, pointing towards the direction of the stairs leading to the roof.

As Gumi pushed me towards the stairs, I decided to look back at Mr. Straight Guy and saw him smirk and mouthed out 'Rinnykins?' in a mocking way. Asshole.

When Gumi and I finally arrived at the roof, we were greeted by all of our friends angrily having a debate on what a pirate ballerina's name should be.

My friends...Dear Lord.

"I TOLD YOU A PIRATE BALLERINA'S NAME WOULD BE STEVEN!" Rinto yelled at Ryan who looked completely frustrated with this tom foolery.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT A PIRATE BALLERINA'S NAME SHOULD BE CHURCHILL!" Ryan yelled back.

After sweatdropping with Luka, since Gumi decided to join the weird debate, I got tired of the names Steven and Churchill, so I did what any other person would do at that time.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UUUPP!" I shouted, my voice overpowering my friends', causing everybody's voices to die down as they stared at me expectantly.

"What...?" Mikou asked, slightly disappointed that the debate ended without a conclusion.

"You guys are all so stupid. The answer is obviously Kevin. Don't know why the hell it's not in there though. Now let's all just shut up and eat okay? Okay." I said, already sitting down and managing to pop the lid of my bento.

Rinto opened his mouth, mostly likely to object, but I shot him a fierce glare, instructing him to just drop the godforsaken topic and eat.

We were all finally settled down, sitting crossed-legged in a neat circle. Mikou was to my left and Miku to my right. We all started eating. Rinto and Mikou did retarded acts of stupidity. We laughed. And then we all sat there in a comfortable silence. **(A/N: Sorry for those kinds of sentences...I've been reading too much John Green books...) **

I guess everybody enjoyed the quiet, comfortable silence (yes, even Gumi liked it...miraculously.) because we just sat there, on the floor. In a circle. Enjoying our lunches.

Me being myself, I started to let my mind wander off, absent-mindedly looking at the clear sky.

"Rin?"

Luka's smooth voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Only then did I realize that everyone had already stood up and were ready to go; others already leaving.

"O-Oh! Sorry." I said to Luka, standing up and exiting the door with her, heading towards my next class.

I let out a small sigh and glanced up at the clock for only the Seventy-eighth time that day and sighed once more when I noticed that there were still five more minutes left until the last subject ended. Five more agonizingly long minutes spent in school. Not anywhere else, and certainly not where I wanted to be.

"So, basically, phi is very important as to whether or not..." class droned on.

Four more minutes.

"Class! Class, please quiet down!"

"Kaito! You're not supposed to be eating ice cream in class!"

"Yeshsir."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN EAT YOUR LEFT OVER LUNCH HERE, EITHER."

Three more minutes.

"Hey, Rin, psssst!"

Ignore.

"Rin!"

Ignore.

"Stop ignoring me, Rin!"

Ignore.

"RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN."

Two more minutes.

"C'mon, Rin, talk to meeeee. Please?"

IGNORE.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that..."

ONE MORE MINUTE.

"Rinny~ Please talk to me~"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL M—"

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG.

Dammit. Well, there goes another day in school. None of us really knowing if we would ever have the need to apply these into the real world. Which we cannot do—because we are in school.

**Sooooooooooooooooooo. Hai. **

**WAIT, DON'T KILL ME! **

**I had to review for this entrance exam I have two days from now. **

**And I also have to fight the urge to snap at this irritating, black-hearted girl named Yelena at school EVERY SCHOOL DAY. And I'm sure I'm going to go crazy if I have to see her ONE MORE TIME...**

**Ahem. So yeah, procrastinating and blah blah blah. **

**Hope you liked it. Leave comments, reviews and ideas— both on the story and how not to throw a brick at Yelena— and I'll give you cookies. Bribing's fun. **

**Mkay Baaaaaaai~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Not really bothering to wait for any other student to get out of the godforsaken classroom, I ran out, ignoring the blonde boy's cries of my name.

I ran. I ran until I actually reached the main, and not to mention only music room in the entire school. (Which is saying something since I am a very lazy person and the music room is in the top floor of another building and the only way to get there is by stairs.)

Not being able to ignore the burning sensation in my legs anymore, I put my hands onto my knees and continued to pant heavily for a while.

God, I'm out of shape.

Taking a look at my surroundings, I noticed that I had no idea where the exit was and I was pretty lost.

Yaaay life.

I hadn't really paid attention during orientation, all that I got when we came up here was that I needed to get a glass of water before I died of exhaustion and that there was a music room with a piano.

I sighed, realizing that I literally had no where else to go without getting terribly lost and that my only option is to go in to the music room.

Smooth move, Rin. Real smooth.

Once I caught my breath and my lungs were not killing me for air, I touched the doorknob of the music room feeling the coldness from the untouched knob. I then took a deep breath and went in.

It took me a minute to get on with what I wanted to do.  
Even though it's the only music room in the entire school, it was definitely admirable.

A black and red tiled floor, an extremely large window at one of the sides.  
Simple, but pretty at the same time.

I was basking in it's beautiful simplicity for a few minutes, but I couldn't really focus on it because my attention was being turned towards a gorgeous shiny, black baby grand piano.

I smiled and sat down on its stool.

Taking a small breath, I opened the piano cover thingie and took off the red cloth protector, revealing its beautiful keyboard.

After making sure that no one was there, I closed my eyes and started playing on the smooth keys of the piano, then I sang.

Caramel no Waltz.

Akai iro shita ichiwa no hana ni  
Shiroi ribon o kakemashou  
Aoi amatsubu hitotsu to futatsu  
Kiiroi kasa ni ochimashita

Machinohi to hito to kokoro no hi to

Kyarameru no warutsu o odorimashou  
Hidari no te o totte kata o daite  
Kyarameru no warutsu wa amai no yo  
Kossori kuchizuke watashi kara

Awai kaori no kapuchiino ni  
Kiiroi namida ga ochimashita

Sabishii hi to hito to kokoro no hi to

Kyarameru no warutsu o odorimashou  
Hidari no te o totte kata o daite  
Kyarameru no warutsu wa amai no yo  
Kossori kuchizuke watashi kara

Hajime no hi to hito to kokoro no hi to

Kyarameru no warutsu o odorimashou  
Hidari no te o totte kata o daite  
Kyarameru no warutsu wa amai no yo  
Kossori kuchizuke watashi kara

-LEN'S P.O.V.-

Oh God, Rin can run. She can freaking run. I am going to die. How the hell did she run up the damn stairs so freaking fast?

Dear God.

I reached the top of the other building. THE OTHER BUILDING.

I searched the whole top floor for Rin, not just because I wanted to see her, also because I was really lost.

And then I heard music.

It was really beautiful, the melody played on the piano, so I decided to follow it.  
As I got closer, I heard a voice. An extremely melodic voice singing.

Not just those pretty voices you hear on the radio, that voice it sounded like a freaking angel was singing.

Like...like...holy shit.

I turned to one of the corners to the music room, and through the enormous windows, I saw a petite blond with a big white bow playing the piano, her eyes closed, with an expression so serene, you wouldn't see it so much in this school.

Wow.

Rin Kagene just got a lot more interesting that I thought...

* * *

**Please don't kill me. Seriously. I just finished my entrance exam about a week ago and my brain is still recovering from it. *cough* procrastinating *cough cough* THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, WASN'T IT?! WELL...oops. :3 Don't hate me...COOKIES. I'LL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES, EXTRA CHOCOLATE CHIP FOR THE 10 AMAZING PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY OTHER TWO CHAPTERS! *hands you all cookies but trips and then dies* **


End file.
